


Haunted

by lizard_queen_264



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BIG OOF, F/M, This shit hurted to write, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_queen_264/pseuds/lizard_queen_264
Summary: Don’t read this it’s trash





	Haunted

He never heard the sweet peace of silence. Her words haunting his memory, even after so long, so long without her. Without being able to hear her voice, feel the warmth of her lips against his, see the rays of early morning light shine upon her hair, her gorgeous amber eyes, the way they shined when she smiled and the sweet, comfortable silence they shared late into the night. Levi was slowly losing the details he used to fondly remember, the memories were faded in his mind. The painful sight of blood splattered on her ivory skin still fresh in his mind, he’d never forget that sight, even when the good memories slip, his mistake would haunt him.

Waking up late at night, in a cold sweat, he felt her presence, but couldn’t see, nor feel her. He could hear her haunting laughter, the now ghostly tone of her once sweet voice.  
“You killed me. You didn’t save me, was everything you said a lie?”  
Levi closed his eyes, attempting to block out the words she spoke, the words he’s grown accustomed to through the many years since she’s been gone. He couldn’t see her, but he heard her near silently crying  
“I gave you my heart…. Was that nothing to you?”  
He remained silent, not allowing himself to respond to what he knew was just a figment of his broken imagination, his own way of making himself suffer for the woman he let go  
“I just…. Want to hear it once, Rivaille…. Please, tell me you loved me, even if it's a lie.”  
He never said a word.

Sipping from his tea cup as he skimmed documents he had to sign, he heard the chair in front of his desk scrape against the wooden floor boards. He knew it had to of been her, taunting him.  
“I’m still waiting.”  
He offered no response, continuing sifting through the papers in front of him, refusing the tears burning the corner of his eyes. A sad laugh filled the room. The room grew cold, causing goosebumps to form on his arms and nape  
“You never did like saying it, even when I was there for you. To hold you as you would finally cry. Where were you when I was crying?”  
He stayed quiet, not uttering a single word

It’s been quiet, too quiet. He hasn’t heard anything in a while now. Maybe it was her way of saying she gave up on him like he seemed to so easily do to her. The silence was agonizing, perhaps she knew that. After so long, he hoped she’d hear his words as the swarm of Titans closed in  
“I love you, Petra.”

Levi didn’t die that time. He survived, he owed it to her. She always spoke of wanting him to live, even if she died, she wanted him to live his life to the fullest, and to forget her. That’s how he knew the voice he heard wasn’t his love, no, she had been long gone. That voice was his own mind torturing him, but no longer would it. He didn’t hear it anymore, after finally saying the words his mind allowed him peace. Though, his heart would never have peace, for her memory still haunted him.


End file.
